I Fight To Protect Myself
by DemonOfTheKnight
Summary: Castiel had witnessed the violent acts of his father from a young age. When he and his mother finally escaped, he swore he would never be a victim. But soon he meets someone who doesn't know whether he should fight, or allow him to finally break down his walls. Destiel Angst. Written by demonsanddolls.


**Demon: Hey dolls. Knight is working different shifts from me at the minute so we haven't had a chance to work on the other story together. Hopefully we'll get the next chapter uploaded at some point in the next week. Until then, here's a little one shot for you to enjoy. It's a little short, I wrote it pretty late. But if you want to see more (Dean's p.o.v, or just a little more backstory on Cas) then let me know. Please review, love ya dolls x**

* * *

'As far as first days go…this isn't bad. Head down, eyes on the floor. You got this'. Castiel pushed his glasses up slightly. They constantly slipped due to his head being lowered towards the floor. He huffed slightly when people kept colliding with him, but he supposed he couldn't say anything about th- "OMPF!"

Someone banged into him hard and sent him tumbling to the floor. The contents in his arms and few of the things in his bag fell to the floor and spread all over the place.

"Why don't you try watching where you're fucking going next time!" Castiel lifted his head to the voice. His temper immediately flared up and his fists clenched in defence. 'Breathe! Damnit calm down'! He schooled himself and took a few deep breaths. Even from the ground, he could tell the guy was a few inches taller than him. He had dark blonde hair and light green eyes. Eyes that were glaring at him and mouth pulled back in a sneer.

"I'll try." Castiel said through gritted teeth and began collecting his items. He didn't miss the way the guy stepped towards one of his textbooks. He foolishly thought that he might pick it up for him. But he just kicked up the hallway and basked in the laughter from the other students.

He grabbed the pens and few books from the ground, then proceeded to chase after the last book. He didn't get far before he noticed a redheaded girl pick it up. She wiped it clean and then offered it to him. Castiel stared at her with suspicion for a moment before snatching it back.

"Well, don't say 'thanks' or anything." She smirked. "You shouldn't let Dean get to you. He's and asshole, but I'm sure there's a good heart in there somewhere."

"Dean?" He asked, while shoving the book into his backpack.

"The ass that knocked you down." She replied with a cheeky grin.

"Oh." Was all Castiel said in response. There was a moment of awkward silence were neither of them appeared to know what to say. Castiel was becoming more uncomfortable with it by the second. "Well I should probably-"

"I'm Charlie." She interrupted quite loudly. "You're knew, right?"

"Yes." He stated and then turned and started to walk away. It didn't take Charlie long to fall into step with him.

"You know, when someone introduces themselves, its common courtesy to do the same." She smirked. It appeared Castiel's reluctant behaviour wasn't going to sway her mood.

"Castiel." She glanced at him and smiled again. Something she appeared to do a lot. "I just moved here from New York."

"From the big city to the small back woods. Welcome." She said and patted his shoulder. "Unfortunately, you'll probably find the people here more inclined to know your business and get in you face more than those back home."

"I've noticed." He muttered and Charlie giggle slightly.

"Oh look, he jokes."

?/?/?/?/?

Castiel had found Charlie difficult to shake off. In fact, she had practically shadowed him all day. When he walked out of class, she was there. When he went to bathroom, there she was right outside the door. When he found a table to sit at for lunch, she found him.

"Hey Cas, these are my friends. This is Meg and Adam." Castiel nodded his head at them slightly and then continued eating in silence.

"You weren't kidding about the strong silent type." Meg whispered. Castiel looked from her to Charlie and frowned.

"Well, you really don't say much." Charlie defended herself before grabbing her own lunch.

"So, Castiel, do you know school protocol yet?" Meg asked and Adam rolled his eyes at her.

"I thought it was the same as any school. Class on time, leave when its over." Meg laughed at his response.

"That's the staffs protocol. I'm talking more among students. Avoid the bleachers unless you want your ass kicked. Don't go out for any sports unless you are in the big leagues. And whatever you do, don't piss off Dean Winchester." She instructed.

Castiel frowned again. So the bleachers were a fighting ground, sports (apart from track) were apparently out of the question. He looked to Charlie to fill in the blanks, but her mouth was full so Adam intervened.

"Dean is my older brother. Meg's just trying to freak you out." He said giving her a stern look. "Dean can come across as a bit…a bit…"

"Of a dick." Charlie and Meg answered together.

"..Fine! But he is a good guy." Adam tried a lame defence. "Might really want to avoid the bleachers if he's there though."

"Unless you have some kick ass moves to put his butt in place." Meg finished.

Castiel turned his head and looked over the rows of students, all sitting with their friends, chatting quite happily. Then his eyes landed on a group of guys in the far corner. Among them sat Dean. They all looked like strong builds and tough guys. He smirked slightly, just about to turn back to his food when Dean's eyes found his. He glowered at Castiel, in a way that said 'what the fuck are you looking at?'. But this just caused Castiel to hold his glare, never letting his eyes drop. Eventually Dean turned away, but he could see the red tinge on his cheeks and knew he had pissed him off.

"I wouldn't do that." Charlie muttered, having seen the exchange. "You really don't want to annoy him."

?/?/?/?/?/?

Charlie and Castiel had somehow been partnered for an English project. Charlie's parents were going through some sort of divorce, don't divorce, crisis so she begged Castiel to have them study at his place. Eventually, yet reluctantly, he agreed.

When they stepped inside the place was still littered with moving boxes and old newspapers, used to keep fragile objects safe. He could hear his mother humming a soft tune in the kitchen. But it stopped abruptly when the front door slammed shut.

"Cas, honey are you home." She walked out and greeted him with a warm hug, then turned to Charlie. "Who's this?"

"Mum, this is Charlie, Charlie this is my mother, Daphne." Charlie shook her hand politely. "Charlie and I have some studying to do." He stated and made his way to the stairs. 'Don't say anything, don't say anything, please don't say anything…'

"Castiel?" He turned and sighed, knowing the worry in his mother's voice. "How was your first day?"

"Uneventful." He replied and turned to carry on up the stairs.

"So, n-nothing…happened?" He shook his head and saw the relief wash over her face. Charlie, gratefully, stayed quiet until they reach his bedroom.

"Your mum seems nice." She said, while looking around his room. Most of his own stuff had been unpacked but there were still a few boxes left to sort through.

"I don't want to talk about it." He stated and pulled out the textbooks they needed.

"Talk about what?" She asked and sat down on the floor.

"Nothing." Charlie, again to Castiel's relief, didn't say anything else as they began working on the project.

They kept up the steady silence for a few hours. Only speaking when they were struggling with certain areas or exchanging notes. Castiel could feel her eyes on him every once in a while. Desperate to ask questions but aware it was a no go subject. It seemed she could only keep it up for so long.

"Why did she seem so happy about your lack of adventure today?" She blurted out when they took a break.

"I'm impressed, you lasted a whole three hours." He said and stretched out on his bed slightly. "I had a bad experience at my last school."

"How bad?" She asked and moved his legs so she could sit on the bed next to him.

"The kids at my last school didn't like me very much." He replied softly, a dry humour lacing his voice.

"Why? I mean how could anyone not love you? Your warm and caring and you never stop smiling!" He lifted his head off the bed and couldn't help but smirk at her sarcastic wit. "See there it is." He chuckled slightly and sat up.

"They were all very religious. Good Christian family upbringing. It didn't stop them beating on the fag." He replied bitterly.

"Wow." Charlie replied. "How bad was it?"

"Three broken bones in the arm, fractured skull, dislocated jaw and a sprained ankle." Charlie gasped and covered her mouth, before dropping her hands away. Castiel could see her fingers twitching, he really hoped she didn't try to hug him. Hugs were awkward.

"How long did you stay in hospital?" She asked. "Did you get help? Were they arrested?"

"I was arrested and charged with assault." Castiel replied.

"But you had all those injuries!" She snapped.

"No I only bruised my knuckles. I actually used the professors chair to fracture they guy's skull." Charlie's eyes went wide at this news.

"So…you kicked his ass?" She asked cautiously, suddenly seeing Castiel in a whole new light.

"Pretty much." He breathed out. "Still wanna work on this project? Or would you rather find someone else?"

"Are you kidding?" He lifted his head to look at her. "I just found out the quiet, shy kid happens to be a bad ass mother fucker…and you want me to work with someone else."

For the first time, Castiel let out a relaxed laugh. Charlie stayed for dinner, chatted with his mother and, for the first time, he felt calm.

?/?/?/?/?/?

"So, telling you to avoid the bleachers was kinda pointless." Meg grinned when Charlie shared this new news with her, much to Castiel's annoyance. He didn't want to develop and reputation, or some people might start believing they could take him in a fight. Last thing he wanted was the hurt someone…again.

"I would rather stay out of trouble. My mother has suffered enough." He stated.

"Still it would be good to see what you were capable of." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Hit Adam." Adam squawked in protest and immediately back away. "Come on, the kid doesn't even bruise easily."

"Adam hasn't done anything to deserve it…besides being friends with you." Charlie laughed, Meg glared and Adam slumped his shoulders in relief. They turned away from the lockers they'd been leaning against, ready to head to class, when something collided with Castiel. Sending him to the floor once again.

"I thought I told you to watch where you're going!" Dean growled at him.

"Dean, don't be a dick." Adam argued and helped Castiel to stand.

"Stay out of this, Adam!" Dean barked back and then kicked Castiel's bag across the hall. Charlie rolled her eyes and went to retrieve it, while a few others joined Dean to stand and watch Castiel get back on his feet.

"He doesn't look like he could stand a feather touching him, let alone getting a beat down." One of them teased and stepped in front of Dean to glare at Castiel. "Saw you the other day. Why were you staring at him? You like him or something?" He sniggered.

"I believe there would have to be something to admire for me to like him. I'm yet to find anything. As for why I was staring, I was looking around and caught him glaring at me. I merely wanted to know why." Castiel answered and looked over the guy's shoulder at Dean. "Why were you glaring at me?"

"Hey, I'm talking to you, pretty boy. You just answer to me!" The guy glared.

"Dean!" Adam hissed and Dean suddenly reacted. He placed his hand on the bigger guy's arm, pulling him back away from Castiel.

"All right, Benny, that's it. Lay off." Dean's voice didn't seem to get through to Benny, however, he moved forward so he was almost toe to toe with Castiel.

"I see you looking at him again, fairy, and it'll be the last thing you ever do." Castiel's hands, suddenly clenched into fists and a fire lit up in his eyes. Charlie, who had returned with his stuff, grabbed his hand gently.

"Castiel, lets just go, ok?" she said softly.

"Maybe if Dean spent more time focusing on his surroundings, rather than staring at me, I'll do the same." Castiel looked over Benny's shoulder and winked at Dean. The man blinked a few times and then glared at him.

"You fucking freak!" Benny roared, causing a number of students to freeze and suddenly watch what was taking place. "Go back to where you came from. We don't want your kind here!"

"Castiel, please." Charlie was stood next to him now. She leaned in so only he could hear her. "Think of your mum."

Castiel's shoulder immediately sagged and he took a step back. He kept his eyes on Benny and held tightly to Charlie's hand, just in case the bigger guy made a move, he needed to keep her safe. 'Damn, so this is what having a friend feels like'.

Adam and Meg grabbed their things and followed Castiel and Charlie down the hallway.

"Adam." Dean called out in surprise.

"Fuck you, Dean." Adam snapped back and patted Castiel on the shoulder.

"Unbelievable." Meg groaned in annoyance. "The first guy that could actually break Benny in two…and you stop him!" She barked at Charlie.

"We had our reasons." Charlie replied and kissed Castiel on the cheek, giving him a small smile of encouragement.

But all Castiel could feel now was a bottomless pit of rage. Oh, he would get Benny…he would tear him apart.

?/?/?/?/?/?

Once he managed to separate himself from Charlie and the others, which was a difficult task, he made his way to the bleachers. He could see Dean, Benny and the rest of their gang sitting on the wooden benches laughing about something or other. He quietly crawled in behind them, so he was standing inside the structure, their feet dangling in front of his face. He wastec no time reaching through and grabbing Benny's ankles. The bigger guy let out a yell of fear before he was thrown face first into the ground below.

"What the fuck!?" One of his friends yelled out and looked back to see Castiel standing watching them, with a cruel smirk on his lips.

Benny was on his feet in seconds and climbing around the bleachers to where Castiel was standing. 'Don't leave visible marks'. He quietly told himself as he backs up slightly, back resting against a pillar.

"I think you owe me an apology." He said mildly and Benny actually laughed, even with the ache in his face. He didn't draw blood. That shocked Castiel slightly as he, at least, expect Benny's nose to break.

"I think I owe you a few broken bones!" Benny advanced on him and took a swing. Castiel merely stepped a little to the side and relished in the crunch, as Benny's fist struck the pillar. "Fuck!" He cried out, but Castiel didn't give him a chance to regain his stance. He drove his elbow into Benny's ribs, used the heel of his foot to crush against his opponent and then ended him with a knee between the legs. Benny fell to the ground, rolling around in agony and gasping for breathing. Castiel managed the thread his fingers through the guys short hair and pulled his head back until they were eye level.

"You ever call me anything like that again. And this will seem like child's play to you. Got it?!" He released him and headed back towards the school, grinning at the way the other guys moved to let him pass without issue.

He passed Dean last and smirked at him. He saw the nervous gulp from the other man and then carried on down the path.

?/?/?/?/?/?

His mother was not happy. She spent most of the night crying and Castiel buried his head in the pillow willing sleep to take him so he didn't have to hear her. The school had called and informed her of Benny's injuries. He didn't want to get in trouble. Hated being so damn violent. But, like his father had always said, it was in his blood. His blood ran cold at the memories. Watching the abuse his mother had suffered at the hands of his father. He was too young to understand. Too small to protect her. So he started to learn. He fought with other kids in school. Attacking the biggest bullies and he suffered his fair share of beatings. But he got stronger and soon, he felt like he could take anyone. Eventually he could.

He came home one night, body still humming from beating on a guy who had tried to steal a woman's handbag. His mother was lying on the floor in the kitchen, body and face bruised. His father was standing over her, rubbing his fist and screaming in her face.

"Look what you made me do!" He yelled down at her. "You did this, you stupid bitch!"

Castiel saw red. He didn't remember anything he said and barely remembered where he had struck his father. But he left the man in a coma for months, giving his mother a chance to sell the house and make a run for it. His father never approached them. Only one time he had sent a letter to Castiel.

'A good fighter like your old man', it had read, 'guess it's just part of you. In the blood. You'll be beating on her soon. Then she'll crawl back to me for protection'.

Despite all the rage inside Castiel, he had never once lead a finger on his mother and he never would. But he kept the letter. A reminder that he was slowly turning into the person he hated most.

He crawled out of bed and put his shoes on, having not bothered to get changed before he had attempted to sleep. He crept out of his room and down the stairs. He needed to get away. He couldn't stand the sounds anymore.

He walked for a while, not really sure where he was going. But it was a small town, so it wasn't that easy to get lost. He passed bars, closed shops and unfamiliar houses. A couple of dead ends and suddenly…

"Fuck!" He looked this way and that, trying to figure out where the hell he was. 'When'd this town grow so fucking big'!?

"Lost?" He turned abruptly at the sound of a voice, a familiar voice and glared at the man in front of him.

"Piss off, Dean, I'm not in the mood!" He snapped and turned his back on him. He walked for a bit, listening to the footsteps behind him, hoping they wouldn't get any closer.

"Not in the mood for what exactly? Kicking the crap out of me, like you did to Benny?" Dean mocked. Castiel had to admit he was surprised. Benny was bigger than him and Castiel had floored him without breaking a sweat. Yet Dean seemed to rise to the challenge.

"Just…not in the mood." He couldn't get in another fight. It would kill his mother. Plus, something deep in his gut was telling him not to fight Dean. Why? He wasn't sure. Maybe it was because Dean was just a dickhead with an attitude problem. He hadn't actually verbally or physically attacked Castiel. No more than the average school bully and those were the types Castiel didn't react to.

To his surprise, Dean ended up beside him. They walked quietly, while Castiel tried to retrace his steps. After a while Dean mumbled something and Castiel wasn't sure he heard him right.

"What was that?" He asked stopping and looking at Dean.

"I said, I'm sorry about Benny. There's a line and he crossed it. You had every right to want revenge." He looked unsure for a second. "Did you have to put him in hospital though."

"One less person for you to tease the student body with." Castiel hissed at him and then carried on walking.

"That wasn't what I meant." Dean called out and then caught up with him.

"Look I get you were angry-"

"Angry?" Castiel snapped, cutting him off. "Angry that I cant walk down a corridor without some asshole getting in my face? Angry that all of you make a prejudgement on my preferences without even asking me about it? Angry that someone thinks they have the right to push me around when I have done nothing to them?"

"What are your preferences?" Dean asked nervously.

"None of your damn business!" Castiel screamed in his face and then carried on walking. "I stand by what I said before. Piss, off Dean!"

?/?/?/?/?/

Two weeks later Castiel was back on school grounds. He passed Benny in the hallways, trying to hide his laughter as the football star hobbled along on crutches. Doctors had confirmed he still be able to have children, so it wasn't a total loss.

"Cas!" Charlie edged her way through the crowd and threw her arms around his neck. He still wasn't comfortable with the whole hugging thing, but Charlie and his mother were the exception. Didn't mean he had to hug back though. "Did you hear the news?"

"Course he hasn't!" Meg called out, as she and Adam approached. "He's been under house arrest."

"Well, what have I missed?" He asked and fell into step with them.

"Dean's been kicked off the football team. Apparently one of the guys started picking on some Asian kid called Kevin and Dean lost it." Castiel stalled slightly and stared at Adam.

"Dean? Dean Winchester?" He asked in confirmation.

"Yeah. My brother!" Adam replied with an eye roll. "He's actually started hitting the books. Doesn't really talk to anyone now except me."

"What brought that on?" Castiel asked, as they made it their first class. He looked up to see Dean in his usual seat at the back of the room. But his head was buried behind a book.

"Who knows." Charlie answered and made her way to her seat.

Castiel walked towards his own. It was at the back of the room too. So he was the first to see it. Dean shifted the book slightly and there it was. A dark purple bruise just below his right eye. Castiel would never be able to explain it. But suddenly to anger welled up inside him and he stood. He grabbed Dean's arm and the guy jumped in shock.

"Up. Now!" He ordered and Dean looked too nervous to disobey. He marched Dean out of the classroom and down the hallway, shoving him into the men's bathroom. "Who did that?"

"What?" Dean asked catching sight of the bruise in the mirror. "I fell. Cracked my face against the stairs."

"You're lying. I know injuries. That was caused by a fist." Castiel snapped back.

"Aw, are you worried about me?" Dean teased and then rolled his eyes. "I tripped over my brother's sports bag. Head first into the stairs. Nothing more to it!" Castiel stared at him for a long time, trying to see if he was lying or not.

"Fine." He eventually said and made to exit the room. Dean caught his arm and stopped him.

"What if it's not fine?" Dean asked with a glare. "It's your fault I'm in all this shit now."

"How exactly is it my fault?"

"You got in my head, you freak!" Before Dean could take the words back he was slammed against the sinks. Castiel crowded in front of him, eye blazing with anger.

"You should know by now that you shouldn't say stuff like that to me." He warned.

"You shoulder learn to keep your guard up." Dean smirked. He twisted so quickly that Castiel didn't have time to get free. He was now pinned against the sinks. Feeling them digging into his hips.

"Let go!" He barked.

"Make me!" Dean yelled back. "See, I've been watching you. I've seen how you fight. You use other's strength against them. But when it comes down to it, you're not really strong enough to fight back!"

The words burned in Castiel's head and he struggled more to get free. But Dean had him trapped and suddenly, for the first time in years, Castiel was afraid.

"Let go!" He snapped. "Please." The last part came out in a whisper and he felt tears beginning to sting his eyes.

"Cas?" Dean immediately let go and backed away.

As soon as he was free he ran. He wasn't strong enough. He couldn't fight. He couldn't protect himself. He was still the scared little boy.

?/?/?/?/?

"Castiel?" He could hear his mother slowly coming into the room. As soon as she saw his tear stained face she was by his side. "Honey, are you ok?"

"I don't wanna be him." He whispered against the pillow.

"Admitting that is enough to say that you aren't." She whispered back and gently stroked his cheek. "You're not him. But the fighting, it has to end."

He could only nod his head. His throat almost closing against the will to not cry anymore.

A knock at the door stopped the first loving moment he has had with his mother in a long time.

"Just stay here. I'll see who that is." She gently kissed his cheek and headed downstairs.

When she opend the door she saw a young man standing there, looking terrified.

"Does, um, Castiel live here?" He asked, trying to keep eye contact. "I think I might have upset him today. I wanted to make sure he was ok."

Daphne looked at him for a moment, almost making a judgement. But if this young man was able to break through to Castiel then maybe he had a right to be there.

"Come in." She said quietly. "Would you stay with him until I get back. I need to pick up a few things." She pointed upstairs and was gone before Dean could say anything.

He sighed heavily and makes his way upstairs. He found Castiel's room quickly and felt sick to his stomach when he saw the guy lead out on his bed, trying as hard as he can not to cry.

"Cas?" He said softly. Castiel opened his eyes and looked at Dean, then pulled himself into a tight ball, trying to protect himself. "I'm not gonna hurt you. I just wanted to…" Dean didn't know what to do. So he took a step forward and placed a hand gently on Castiel's shoulder. "Cas, please look at me."

Castiel turned his head slightly to look into Dean's eyes. Dean felt like something kicked him in the chest when he saw the tears streaked down the boy's face. He leaned in without thinking and kissed his cheek, then the other, then over his eyelids and then finally his lips. But Castiel pushed hard to shove him away.

"I don't want your pity!" He snapped and backed up on the bed, leaning against the headboard and rubbing his eyes.

"It's not pity." Dean replied gently and placed his hand over Castiel's. "I like you."

"You're not gay!" Castiel replied harshly.

"How do you know my preferences?" Dean teased and Castiel rolled his eyes in response. "Can I kiss you? I want to kiss you."

Without a reply, Dean lent in again, almost lying on top of Castiel to reach his lips. There was no resistance this time and he moaned when Castiel responded.

"You've seen what I do. Why would you want me?" Castiel asked, his bottom lip quivering and eyes watering with fresh tears.

"I saw the way you protected Charlie." Dean mumbled against his lips. "I've seen the way you smile when Meg teases you. Or when Adam says something funny. I've seen you get angry when you're backed in to a corner. It's a defence. But its not you. I wanna see the real you."

Castiel moaned loudly when Dean kissed him fully, running his tongue over Castiel's bottom lip, begging for entrance. He gasped and let Dean push forward, licking into his mouth and playfully rubbing his tongue against his own.

Dean moved down and began kissing along his jaw, down his throat and to the opening on his shirt. He pulled back slightly and looked down at Cas begging for permission. Castiel could only nod and watch as Dean began to undress him. This was now, apparently to both of them when Dean's hands shook when he reached Castiel's belt.

"Wanna see you." Castiel whispered and sat up to rid Dean of his own shirt. He wasted no time and kissed along the skin that was exposed. But he barely flicked his tongue over one of Dean nipples when he was pushed back onto the bed.

"Let someone else take control." Dean muttered and then slowly pulled down Cas' pants and boxers. Dean looked unsure for a second and Castiel suddenly felt awash with nerves. He hadn't forced this, Dean had. But he still felt guilty, as if he had put Dean in this situation.

But before he could say anything, Dean bent forward and licked the head of his cock, then sucked down on it like a starved man.

"D-Dean!" Cas arched off the bed and Dean had to push his hips back down. He worked his mouth over him, catching on quick to what made Castiel gasp and moan in ways that made his own dick hard. "Dean, please." He pulled on Dean's hair, until he finally pulled off.

Cas grabbed him by the arms and pulled him up for another messy kiss. He could taste himself on Dean tongue and sucked on it like it was the taste of heaven.

"Fuck, Cas!" He reached down and freed Dean from his underwear, pulling him forward and slotting them together. The he rolled his hips and the both of them moaned into each other's mouths. "Cas, so good. Fuck!"

"Dean, need more." Cas keened and thrust his hips upwards, as Dean sucked a bruise into his neck. He knew this would be a bruise he would be proud of.

He felt Dean hips begin to stutter. He reached around and grabbed his ass pulling him down harder with each thrust.

"Come on, Cas. Wanna feel you come." Cas screamed Dean's name and he shot his load between them. Dean bit harshly into his shoulder as he followed, soothing the spot with his tongue before he pulled back. "That was…um…"

"Amazing." Castiel finished and kissed Dean again.

"So, you gonna let me take you out? Get to know you." Castiel laughed, for the first time in a while. A proper care free laugh.

Downstairs, Daphne stood listening to the two of them talk. She had only just returned, not knowing the sexual activities her son had partaken in. But she smiled softly. If Dean could make her son laugh and forget the ghosts of his past, then he was more than welcome to have him. So long as he protected him.


End file.
